Admit It!
by MiyaKao-desu
Summary: A fic featuring Kaoru and Miyako. Pairing Kaoru and Miyako. Yuri. Dont like dont read.
WARNING!

its yuri. pairing Kaoru and Miyako. if you dont like yuri things or so, dont read this. or whatever if u just want to read this awful fic. lol.

Summary : i know she have this feelings to me. And i have this feelings to her too. But she wont admit it. If she still wont admit it, then i will make her to.

* * *

They are in high school right now. Second grade to be exact. And somehow they are all ended up being the popular girls in the school. Momoko, she is popular because her smartass and crazy over cute boys. She will not stop talking if it about boys, or cake and sweets. Miyako, she is too cute to someone can handle. Not mention at her good senses of fashion and she always up to date about it. Kaoru, it is because her sports ability. She is good in every sports, even all the boys admit that she's beating them on it. And become popular in no time since then.

They are all good till oneday, Miyako got a letter in her desk. Well, they three always got letter from their fans in their shoes locker along with some gift like chocolate or something. But today is different for Miyako because she get it in her desk. She's about to open it when she noticed the change on Kaoru face. She seems didnt like it, so she put back the letter in her desk and pretending nothing happened.

* * *

A few days after the letter, Momoko and Miyako feels that Kaoru has been act strangely. Momoko seems didnt really mind it, but Miyako did. Moreover she always caught that Kaoru quietly stealing a glance or even staring at her. Then her face will blushing as she turns her head away, ignoring her whenever Miyako caught her. Its not like she's bothered about it. Actually she's like it because Kaoru looks cute whenever she's got embarrassed.

One day, when they have a sleepover party at Miyako house, something bad happened. You know, girls always have girls talk before they go to sleep right? Nah, they are overdo it to Kaoru. Momoko and Miyako keep asking to Kaoru something like someone she liked, force her to say it but fail as they tease her. Then they got into pillow fight once Kaoru throw a pillow at Momoko while she keep yelling at her friend to stop. And it hit right on Momoko face hard.

They throwing pillow each other for like 5 minutes, till somehow, Miyako tripped and fall at Kaoru. They are bumped on the floor with Miyako on top of Kaoru. Miyako try to get up when she realize that she's gripping on soft thing on Kaoru chest. Not mention to Kaoru face at the time because she have no ideas why Kaoru face are so so so red while staring blankly at her. She jumped from Kaoru and apologizing for bumped on her. Kaoru say nothing but look away from Miyako. And somehow the air feels awkwardly strange so then Momoko suggested to go sleep which they agree without any complain.

After that night, Kaoru start avoiding Miyako. She will make an unreasonable excuse or even running away whenever she saw Miyako. And ofcourse its bothering Miyako so much. Till one day, Miyako cant take this any longer again. So she plan to get rid over this stupid problem. Of course with Momoko help.

* * *

One day, Momoko and Miyako waited Kaoru till her club activities over. They found her walking toward her clubroom. Nodding each other then they run into Kaoru and ask her to go home together. Like always Kaoru is about to refuse it, but today she cant because her friends are so insist to go home together. They even waited her club activities over so she's nodded in defeated which makes her friends smiling in triumph.

At their way to home, suddenly Momoko saying she have something to do then leaving Miyako and Kaoru together alone. Kaoru who didnt know anything just nodded slowly. She didnt notice that Momoko winking at Miyako, giving a sign to go to next plan and whispering good luck to Miyako too. After Momoko left, they two walked home together in silence.

They reached at Miyako house. Actually Kaoru already want to run off when Miyako ask her to go inside. Miyako know that Kaoru will refuse it. So before Kaoru can say a word, she give her a puppy eyes that makes Kaoru cant refuse and nodded in defeat again.

Miyako told Kaoru to wait her in her room while she get some snack and tea. And after Kaoru left, Miyako go to get the snack and making some tea, and told her grandma to not go in her room.

Now they are in Miyako's room. Miyako is trying to melt down the awkward atmosphere around them till Kaoru didnt feel it anymore and it works. Then she start talking about the problem. First she explain the problem to Kaoru. She noticed that Kaoru already went to far after that night. She's always avoiding her in the school. Kaoru just listening at her explanation quietly as she looked at the floor. She cant lift up her head. She cant look at Miyako eyes. She's too scared to face her.

Then it hit her. Miyako asked her reason, why did she avoiding her like that. Kaoru, just keep silent. She cant open her mouth to answer it. Looks like Miyako already on her limits and start yelling to her, but still she cant answered Miyako question. Till suddenly, Miyako pushing her back and pinned her down. Kaoru surprised because of it.

She saw Miyako face are so red. It must because her anger, she know that. Yet she still keep avoiding eye contact with her by shut her eyes tightly.

Then she feels that the grip on her hands are lowered as Miyako muttering apologize because her rudeness. She opened her eyes, glancing at Miyako. She saw that Miyako face change. Her face look sad. And somehow, she got a courage to talk. But still, she cant look over Miyako face. She start talking about her feelings from beginning. Miyako listen it carefully. When she's done, they go into another awkward silent. Just then she heard a giggling voice. She turn her head and found Miyako are giggling at her, which makes her wondering why.

"Ahaha. So you do feel in love with me. And after that night you feel it is wrong to feel in love with me and start avoiding me?" Miyako ask her directly.

"...y-yes..."

Miyako sighed knowing Kaoru finally admitting her feelings.

"Baka Kaoru. Why did you avoiding me just because that?"

"B-because i-its weird right? To feel in love in your best friends. A-and moreover it is the same gender too."

"I guess its not."

"Eh? Why?"

"Because I'm in love to with my best friends too."

"Oh..."

"And its the same gender."

"What?"

Suddenly Kaoru feel a pair of lips planted on hers, shutting her mouth from talking again. Her eyes widened when she saw Miyako face are so close to hers. But she do enjoyed with what Miyako did to her.

A minute later, Miyako pulled her lips away and smirking at Kaoru expressions who stared at her blankly.

"How was it? Did you liked it?"

"Eh?"

"Its not 'eh'. Answer me!"

"What?"

"Jezz. How was the kiss? You liked it?"

Kaoru face turned red as Miyako giggling again, already know her answer.

"So, the problem already solved right? You dont have to avoiding me again in the school."

"I-i guess so..."

"Then, do you have something to tell me?"

Kaoru stared at Miyako closely as she collecting some courage to ask it to Miyako who were grinning at her as she waiting it.

"Miyako..."

"Hhmm?"

"Miyako, will you be my girlfriend?"

"What?"

"No, its not it. Miyako, please be my girlfriend."

"Nah, that's what i want to hear."

"So?"

"Yes. Ofcourse my mousy prince." Miyako answered as she pull Kaoru into another kiss. Kaoru kiss her back in return as she happily accept her new relationship with someone that she loved so much.

* * *

just that for now. hope can write another story again. yep!


End file.
